


The Wedding Party

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [46]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family friend (neighbour?) is getting married. It's a backyard wedding and they want Briar Rose to be the flower girl. Briar Rose is super excited about it and practices in the hallway while also marrying the dogs and all her stuffed animals. Sadly, when she practices she tosses cereal in lieu of flowers. The dogs love it, Arthur hates it and Eames thinks it's cute until his feet give a loud CRUNCH when he pulls on his shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Party

One morning, Eames stepped out to get the morning paper. He yawned as Caramel and Woody darted out beside him to go in the yard. He had on his pajama pants and his robe tied in the front and his house shoes. He stood on his porch while the pups ran around and he opened the paper and read it. It was his routine every morning, starting the paper on the porch while the pups did their business. sometimes, his neighbors were going about their day and he would look up and see them and he’d wave. The neighbors to his right were a young couple, a serious relationship who owed a French bulldog as well. He was all tan and his name was Waffles. Anytime Waffles came out in the morning, Woody always ran over to say hello and Eames would look up and wave to the either the guy or the girl who let him out. 

That morning, Eames looked up to see Woody running towards the fence on the right, Caramel still sniffing around and Eames saw Waffles at the fence, nubby tail wagging as he and Woody sniffed each other. There was the guy, Leo. Leo waved to him and as a change, he walked over to the fence where their properties were divided and then said,

“Eames, could I talk to you for a second?”

Eames folded his paper and walked off his porch, meeting his neighbor, standing by Woody’s side.

“Sure, what’s up mate?”

“Kat and I are getting married!”

“Well, congratulations!”

“Thank you! We wanted to ask you and Arthur if…well if Briar Rose would be our flower girl. You know, Kat and I are from small families and we only really know our neighbors and friends and stuff…”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Arthur about it but I’m sure she’d love to.”

Leo nodded and thanked Eames again.

Sure enough, after getting the okay from Arthur, they spoke to Briar Rose about it. She was more than thrilled to do so, especially when it was explained what she would have to do. 

Leo and Kat soon sent over a save the date card, followed by an invitation. They saw Briar Rose and she exploded with joy for being able to be their flower girl. As time went on, Kat came by now and then to show Briar Rose pictures of the dresses she was thinking about and she took in Briar Rose’s wishes and ideas. In the meantime, Briar Rose was excited to be the flower girl and she practiced when she could. She had gotten an idea of marriage and weddings from movies and shows so she practiced. She pretended to be a minister and married the dogs together. She married her stuffed animals to Edward’s toys and Phillip’s toys to her own and her parents saw her and smiled, thinking it was adorable.

What wasn’t adorable was when she began practicing throwing her petals. She didn’t have any flower petals so she used the next best thing, which was cereal. She would dump out Rice Krispies and Cheerios into her basket and walk up and down the hallways of the house, throwing out handfuls of cereal everywhere. Arthur found out when he stepped out of Phillip’s room and heard a loud crunch and he looked down to see his foot covered in stepped on cereal and it was in patches up and down the hall. He was even more furious to see it from the foot of the staircase to the kitchen and his daughter standing around with an empty basket in the kitchen, trying to reach for the box to go again. The dogs were taking care of the mess but that just meant slobbered, sticky floors.

“Briar Rose! What are you doing?”

Eames came in from the back yard with Edward, the both of them playing soccer when they heard Arthur yelling. Briar Rose looked at her father innocently and said,

“I’m practicing for Leo and Kat’s wedding.”

“Not with cereal! You’ve made a mess all the house!”

Eames stepped in and pet her head as he passed her and said,

“Oh, come on. It’s just a bit of cereal. It’s cute.”

“No, it’s not. You should see upstairs.”

“The pups will take care of it.”

“Eames….”

“It’s adorable. She’s excited!”

Arthur only huffed and cleaned up the mess, telling Briar Rose not to do it again.  

And she didn’t. At least until she didn’t find a substitute for cereal. Then, like children do, she disobeyed and got more cereal and practiced only in the living room. Eames was about to go for a run with Caramel when he saw his daughter in the living room, throwing handfuls of cereal around her, the pups following her around. He still thought it was cute and continued to think it was cute until he sat down and picked up his running trainers and began to put them on, sliding his foot in and hearing a loud crunching sound.   
He groaned and looked at his shoe, taking his foot out of it and shook it out, seeing cereal pieces falling out.

“Briar Rose! What is this?”

She stopped and looked guilty as she bit her bottom lip as she said,

“Cereal…”

“What did your dad say about not tossing cereal around?”

“Not to…”

Eames was about to continue scolding her when Arthur came down with Phillip. He settled him down in his playpen with Enoch as he asked,

“What’s going on?”

“Briar Rose was throwing cereal again. It’s in my bloody trainer and I stepped on it…”

Arthur gave him a smug, self satisfied look and said,

“Oh, it’s just a bit of cereal, she’s just excited. It’s cute.”

Eames glared at him as Arthur said,

“The pups will take care of it.”

Eames just gave him a look as he shook off his foot and stood up, throwing the remainder of the cereal from his trainer in the trash. As he cleaned up, Briar Rose helping, Eames looked at her and said,

“No more cereal. Daddy’s going to buy you some fake flowers so you can practice with.”

“Okay.”

Eames nodded and swept up the floor as the pups did their best to eat the remainder of the cereal on the floor.


End file.
